Un barco, un capitán
by amsp14
Summary: Corazón Salvaje, telenovela de 1993. ¿Cuándo, cómo y dónde consiguió Juan del Diablo su barco? Una escena completa en un solo capítulo.


**Aviso**: esta historia es basada en personajes e historias que no me pertenecen. Fueron creados por Caridad Bravo Adams y adaptadas para la tercera versión en telenovela por José Rendón. Los personajes de esta historia fueron interpretados por Enrique Lizalde (Noel Mancera) y Eduardo Palomo (Juan del Diablo) en 1993, para Corazón Salvaje de Televisa. Otros personajes que se mencionan e intervienen en esta escena son propios de la telenovela.

Esta escena se ubica en San Pedro, en los primeros capítulos de la telenovela, pero con mezcla de situaciones del libro.

* * *

**Un barco, un capitán**

Tenía 20 años cuando ganó el barco. Fue un buen juego de baraja, todos apostaban y tomaban a sus anchas cuando ese hombre del pueblo llegó a la taberna.

El Tuerto constantemente organizaba partidas, pues las entradas de dinero esas noches eran mejores que cuando solo llegaban los parroquianos a tomarse unas copas.

Juan del Diablo no solía participar de estos juegos, pues prefería invertir su tiempo en cosas más provechosas. Desde hacía un par de años que había reencontrado al amigo que le acompañaba en su mesa y su presencia le era muy grata.

– ¿No le apetece jugar? –preguntó tomando un largo trago de su copa.

– No Juan, sabes que los juegos de azar no se me dan bien –dijo con una media sonrisa el abogado.

– Es una pena –dijo mirando la mesa de juego– estoy seguro que es un buen jugador. Sería difícil pescar un farol suyo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Don Noel Mancera, el abogado que tomaba una copa con él, sonrió abiertamente y puso ambas manos sobre el puño de su bastón.

Se había vuelto una costumbre para ambos ir a la taberna a tomar una copa luego de las largas jornadas de estudio. Juan del Diablo, ese que todos consideraban un don nadie que trabajaba en el puerto y de vez en cuando navegaba era un estudiante responsable cuyo único docente era el abogado que tenía en frente… habían iniciado sus rutinas de estudio como un reto, pero ahora, el joven capitán había avanzado enormemente y sus intereses se volvían cada vez más amplios, según la disposición de materiales que don Noel ponía a su alcance.

_.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-._

_Flashback_

_.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-._

– No era necesario que me ayudaras a cargar esas cosas –dijo el notario dejando entrar con él al joven truhán que había conocido una noche de tormenta cinco años antes– aún no estoy tan viejo como para no poder hacerlo solo…

Don Noel había sonreído ante la mueca de fastidio del marino. El joven había entrado con un saco enorme a sus hombros y lo había puesto al lado de la puerta de la casa del abogado, sin preguntar siquiera si ese era el lugar adecuado.

Juan, que era el nombre de este joven rebelde de largos cabellos, estaba solo en el mundo y desde unos meses atrás que había reencontrado al abogado inconscientemente buscaba su compañía, su consejo y sobre todo (aunque se negara a aceptarlo) su aprobación.

El muchacho era el hijo bastardo de uno de los mejores amigos que Noel Mancera tuvo nunca. Él sabía que el chico estaba enterado de quién era su padre y que la verdad era un lastre que estaba quemando su interior. Por eso al encontrarlo había intentado ser un apoyo para él y ayudarle en lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Había sido una verdadera sorpresa para el notario encontrarse con que el chico tenía un buen corazón y en el fondo estaba hambriento de un afecto que le permitiera desarrollar sus potenciales y lograr plantear claramente sus metas en la vida.

– No es problema traer esto –dijo el joven en lo que más pareció un gruñido que una respuesta educada.

Noel rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo dejando su sombrero sobre su escritorio.

Juan se encogió de hombros y de esta manera tan poco civilizada aceptó la bebida que le ofrecían. Mientras don Noel regresaba de la cocina él observaba atentamente la biblioteca.

– ¿Por qué tiene tantos libros ahora? –preguntó mientras el hombre traía los vasos.

– No comprendo tu pregunta –dijo el abogado entregando su bebida a Juan– ¿a qué te refieres con ahora?

Juan, giró para ver al notario.

– Bueno, usted estudió, es abogado –intentó explicarse– pero aún tiene estas cosas.

El hombre sonrió y dirigió una mirada melancólica al estante de libros.

– ¿Crees que debí dejarlos cuando terminé de estudiar? –dijo volviendo a ver a Juan que asentía en silencio– no Juan, no. Los libros son siempre fuente de conocimiento y nunca se termina de aprender de ellos.

Como el joven amigo lo observaba sin entender, procedió a explicarle.

– Existen muchas cosas que estudié y que manejo bien debido a que las utilizo constantemente. Pero hay otras leyes, convenios e incluso reglamentos que no son habituales para mí y que requiero consultar constantemente para no cometer errores.

Juan le miraba y asentía comprendiendo la explicación.

– Pero no todos los libros son leyes –dijo señalando uno que tenía el trazo de un barco en el lomo.

– ¡No! Tienes toda la razón Juan –dijo acercándose y sacando el libro en cuestión– pero no solo es importante saber de un tema, siempre es beneficioso saber de muchos otros.

Por un buen rato estuvo el notario explicándole a Juan la conveniencia de ser un hombre culto e instruido. No se limitó a hablarle de la abogacía, le habló de otras tierras, de política, de la historia mexicana y del mar. Al llegar a este punto estaba seguro de tener al completo la atención de Juan del Diablo, el marino que soñaba con ser capitán de su propio barco.

– Quiero aprender –dijo mirando atentamente a don Noel– quiero que usted me enseñe.

_.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-._

_Fin del flashback_

_.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-._

Tal vez su ensoñación fue muy evidente o realmente don Noel estaba cansado, pero cuando pudo darse cuenta, el notario se despedía con una sonrisa y le indicaba que lo vería al día siguiente.

Juan quedó solo en su mesa y pensando en la suerte que tendría si algún día lograba alcanzar su sueño de ser el capitán de un barco propio… ¡soñar es gratis!

Lentamente comenzó a percatarse nuevamente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… ¿alguien retaba a los presentes a una partida por todo lo que se jugaba en esa mesa? En silencio se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ver qué había en juego.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¡Un barco! El papel que estaba sobre el montón de dinero decía claramente que el hombre apostaba un barco… ¿sería que su vista la jugaba una mala pasada?

– Es un barco de vela –aclaró el Tuerto a su espalda; parecía que le leía la mente y aclaraba sus dudas…

– ¿No será un barco en ruinas? –dijo Juan a su amigo a la vez que volvía a tomar un trago de su copa.

– No Juan –dijo retirando vasos de la mesa de juego– es un buen barco… lo vi llegar en él esta mañana. Desde que llegó está hablando de él y fuimos a conocerlo antes de la partida.

La partida ante los ojos de Juan se veía diferente, ya no era un juego cualquiera… ahora parecía una señal del destino dirigida a él en particular.

No se lo pensó dos veces y tocó el hombro de uno de los parroquianos que ya no participaba en la partida. El hombre comprendió y se levantó para dejarle el espacio al joven marino que se ubicó mirando atentamente al hombre que seguía invitando a jugar.

La partida inició otra vez con el nuevo jugador ubicado a la izquierda del dueño del barco. Todo a una mano…

El silencio se adueñó de la taberna y los parroquianos que no participaban estaban alrededor de la mesa observando con atención a los jugadores, su concentración y la forma en la que estos miraban a sus contrincantes.

Juan sentía el juego de baraja como una situación que sucedía ajena a él. No podía negar que antes de sentarse se planteó no hacerlo, podía perder lo poco que tenía como suyo: la palapa en el Peñón del Diablo. Era lo único que poseía como suyo desde que Carmona murió y se vio solo en el mundo. Claro que ahora tenía amigos, un trabajo y a don Noel que era como una conciencia adicional… pero algo material propio solamente la palapa tenía a su haber. Pero toda su inquietud se acabó al sentarse a la mesa de juego.

Sin inmutarse pidió cartas, cambió dos de ellas y comenzó a apostar para ver el juego de sus contrincantes. Poco a poco todos se retiraron del juego dejándolo solo con el foráneo que apostaba su bote. Cada uno de abandonaba dejaba su silla y se ubicaba de pie para ver mejor a ambos jugadores.

Llegado el momento todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, Juan pagó por ver y el hombre mostró una escalera perfecta, todos los presentes estaban seguros de que Juan tendría que dejar su casa y buscarse un nuevo lugar para vivir, pero ante sus ojos vieron como, con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz el marino, mostró otra escalera perfecta en sus manos, solo que una escalera toda del mismo palo.

El hombre frente a Juan no podía creer lo que veía, todo, incluido su bello barco eran ahora del jovencito que tenía en frente. Un marino joven y valiente pero que no tendría ni la mitad de su edad.

Se levantó en silencio y recogió su sombrero, el cual no había apostado, y salió de la taberna lentamente; había perdido su barco en un juego de baraja.

Juan no se levantó de su asiento, ya era un hecho, él con la instrucción que recibía y su nuevo barco convertiría en realidad su sueño de infancia… sería un verdadero capitán ¡y de su propio barco!

**.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.-MJ-.-JM-.**

La mañana llegó sin que Juan se diera cuenta. Había pasado la noche caminando por el pueblo y fumando un puro a luz de la luna.

Ahora, con los primeros rayos de sol, Juan caminó lentamente hasta el puerto. Con andar pausado y seguro llegó hasta el barco y tocó la madera del casco.

– **_Satán_**, ese es el nombre ideal para el barco de Juan del Diablo –fue solo un murmullo, pero el capitán había bautizado su barco y ese sería su nombre de ahora en adelante.

De lejos un grupo de marinos lo observaba atentamente, era el nuevo dueño y su nombre, que ya era conocido por muchos, comenzaría a ser para todos sinónimo de valor, respeto, palabra de honor y aventura.


End file.
